


Grasping at the Stars

by BiSisters



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: 2 imposters, Character Death, Fluff and Angst, Multi, Multiple Perspectives, Murder Mystery, NO SMUT but maybe implied sex, Nonbinary Character, Pure Chaos, Shipping, The Skeld (Among Us), first fanfic, some gore maybe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:27:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26909611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiSisters/pseuds/BiSisters
Summary: A dead body sets off a storm of paranoia among the crewmates. Will they be able to determine who the imposters are before they're all killed?ABANDONED FIC
Relationships: Pink/White (Among Us), red/cyan/yellow(Among Us)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> first fic, hope u enjoy :) just practicing how to write lol.
> 
> if u know me irl, u dont anymore

The dim lights of the electrical room flickered overhead as Orange, hunched over an open panel on a machine, struggled to tape together the frazzled ends of a red wire. His breath fogged up the glass on his helmet as he let out a sigh of frustration. Orange set down the electrical tape and removed his helmet.  
Captain Brown’s words ran through his mind, nagging Orange to keep his helmet on, lest he be exposed to poor quality air in the less ventilated parts of the ship. Orange ignored the recollection. The air seemed fine to him, and a few minutes without his helmet couldn’t hurt, right?  
Free of the fogged glass, he set his helmet on the metal paneled floor besides him and turned back to his wiring.   
He was so absorbed in his task that he didn’t even notice the footsteps sneaking up behind him until the wrench thwacked him on the back of the head.   
“Augh!” Orange cried out, falling to the ground and gripping his head. He felt something wet and sticky on his fingers. “What the-,” Orange managed to scramble to the side before the wrench hit him again. Instead, he heard it crash against the floor. Orange backed up, looking to his attacker. “What’s gotten into you!”  
His assailant stepped closer, wrench raised to strike him again. Their helmet glinted in the fluorescent lights, betraying no emotion.  
“W-wait-” Orange bumped into the wall. He couldn’t back up any further. He raised an arm to defend himself.   
His assailant swung the wrench down at him, and Orange cried out as it connected with his arm. He could’ve sworn he heard a crack as pain radiated through his arm from the blow, and he jerked backwards, banging his head on the wall. Swearing in between heaving breaths, he barely managed to dodge another blow. In a last desperate attempt, Orange kicked his legs out towards his assailant’s ankles. He caught his attacker, sending them off balance, and heaved himself off the floor with the help of a nearby piece of equipment. Orange stumbled towards the door, his vision spotty. The room spun around him.   
He was almost at the corner. Almost in view of the door.   
A hand suddenly seized his ankle, and Orange was dragged backwards, off his feet. His already-injured arm painfully collided with the floor. He kicked out and clawed at the floor at the same time, but to no avail. The darkness closed in as a boot stepped on his back, and a final blow to the head shattered his last semblance of consciousness.


	2. A Body Has Been Discovered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue finds the body of Orange in Electrical... Also the shipping can begin now,, we get some shipping material dsjfjkkds

“Orange?” Blue stuck her head through the open doorway of the electrical room. She’d never liked the dimly lit room. It was one of the more outdated rooms on the ship, and the equipment was illuminated by lights that seemed to be perpetually flickering.   
There was no response. Blue walked through the doorway, wincing internally as the lights flickered overhead. He’s probably working with headphones in again. She made her way to the portion of the room that was blocked from view by a wall of large electrical equipment, taking care not to trip over any trailing wires in the process. “Orange!” She poked her head around the corner, and immediately froze.   
Orange was splayed out on the floor, or at least, what remained of his corpse. His entire torso and head were gone, and an expansive pool of blood coated the floor around his bottom half. A few ripped intestines trailed from his mangled body, as if he had been ripped in half. More blood splattered the walls, equipment, and Orange’s helmet and tablet, which lay on the ground nearby.   
“No…,” Blue staggered backwards, catching herself on the wall behind her. The horrendous scene pointed to only one possibility. There had to be an imposter on the ship.   
Blue immediately took out her tablet and pressed the emergency button, inputting the code to notify the others that something serious was going on. Just as she finished typing in the numbers, a high-pitched voice called to her from the door.  
“Mommy?” Blue’s daughter called. Blue whipped around to see Little Blue standing in the doorway, about to head towards her.  
“Don’t come this way!” Blue’s voice came out rushed and a bit more forceful than she intended it to be.   
Little Blue tilted her head to the side questioningly as Blue hurried towards her.  
“Come, darling, I’ve got to go to a meeting. Why don’t you come along, and I’ll get you a juice box?” Blue tried to sound calm, but she was aware of the tremor in her voice as she spoke.   
“Juice!” Little Blue skipped in joy as she took her mother’s hand. Blue led her daughter briskly away from the scene of the crime, only momentarily glancing back to the still-open doorway to the electrical room with a shiver.   
【☆】★【☆】★【☆】★【☆】★【☆】  
“What do you think the meeting’s about, Yellow?” Red asked as the two strolled through the hallway on their way to the cafeteria.   
Yellow shrugged. “Not sure.” They’d only had a few emergency meetings before on the trip to Polus, and since their takeoff from the planet, none had been called.   
Red sighed and leaned her head on Yellow’s shoulder. “I hope it’s not anything too serious.”   
Yellow was about to respond when a voice called out from behind them.  
“Hey, wait up!” Cyan caught up to them just as they were about to turn a corner. “Do either of y’all know what this meeting is about?”  
Yellow shook her head. “Blue called it,” She said thoughtfully. “Maybe it’s related to one of the Polus specimens?”   
Cyan nodded. The three continued, Cyan slipping his hand into Yellow’s as they walked.  
The cafeteria door was already open, and Blue, Black, Brown and Pink were already gathered at one of the tables, helmets off as was typical in the cafeteria. Little Blue sat nearby, sucking on a juice box and coloring in a coloring book. As they neared, Yellow noticed that Blue looked quite shaken, and was speaking quietly to Brown.   
“What’s going on guys?” Red’s tone was cheerful as ever as she approached the table, removing her helmet. Yellow and Cyan did the same.  
Blue drummed her fingers on the table nervously. “We’ll explain once everyone’s here,” She said. Yellow noted the concern in her voice. Did something happen? She took a seat at the table as Green and White entered the Cafeteria through the South Door. A moment later, Purple jogged in through the East Door.  
“Sorry I’m late!” Purple exclaimed, taking her seat at the table. “Just had to finish a task really quick.” She removed her helmet and rested her cheek in her palm.   
The attention shifted to Brown as they cleared their throat. The ship’s captain stood at the head of the table beside Blue.   
“Crewmates, we have something serious to report.” Brown’s tone was unusually solemn. Yellow raised an eyebrow, confused by the grave tone. Brown was typically easygoing and relaxed, however now they and Blue seemed tense. Looking around again, Yellow noticed that Orange wasn’t present either.   
Brown nodded to Blue. “Tell them what you saw.”   
Blue bit her lip and hesitated before speaking. “I’m sure you’ve all noticed that our friend Orange isn’t currently present.” Murmurs broke out between the crewmates gathered at the table as they noted Orange’s absence. Beside Yellow, Red shifted nervously, and Yellow placed a reassuring hand on hers. Red smiled, then turned back to Blue, who continued.  
“I regret to inform you all… Orange is dead.” Blue’s eyes clouded with grief as she spoke. “I found his body in the electrical room.”   
Gasps broke out among the crewmates, along with more murmuring. Cyan, who was sitting on the other side of Yellow, stiffened. Red drew in a sharp breath, and Yellow squeezed her hand, hoping it reassured her friend.   
“Are you sure?” Purple’s voice cracked as she spoke. Yellow couldn’t help but feel a twinge of sympathy for Purple. Though most of the residents of the Skeld had a good relationship with one another, Orange and Purple had been especially close friends.   
Blue nodded. “Forgive me for being graphic, but… Half of his body was missing. Nobody could survive it.”   
“I think we should all go to the electrical room to see.” Brown said. “If you'd rather not, you can wait outside the room.”   
The group exchanged glances, then they all stood, following Brown out of the cafeteria. Red was still gripping Yellow’s hand as they walked. The group was uncharacteristically quiet as they plodded through storage.   
Blue stopped outside the door. “I’ll stay out here, with my daughter.” Little Blue was hiding behind her mother’s leg, clearly confused as to why everyone was acting so glum.   
Purple also neglected to enter the room. “I’d rather… I’d rather not see him like that,” She said.   
The rest of the crewmates continued into the room, ready to face the brutal scene.   
【☆】★【☆】★【☆】★【☆】★【☆】  
It was awful.  
That was the only thing White could think of when she saw Orange’s corpse.   
He’d been savagely ripped in half, and his blood covered a large part of the room. She felt bile rising in her throat as she tried to process what she was seeing, then turned and fled from the room.   
The hallways were nothing but a blur as she ran, finding the nearest bathroom and slamming the door shut. She heaved the contents of her stomach into the toilet, then collapsed in front of it, sobbing.   
So awful.   
She shut her eyes, trying to forget the sight of Orange’s corpse, leaking intestine onto the floor, lying askew in a pool of his own blood. The horror that had flooded her had mostly subsided, but her heart still raced. That… Could’ve been me, could’ve been anyone… could’ve been-  
A gentle knock on the door broke her from her thoughts.   
“White?” Pink’s voice was edged with concern, and White forced her mind to clear.  
“I’m okay,” She replied, voice still shaky. She stood up, flushing the toilet, and wandered over to the sink.   
God, I look like a mess. Her eyes were red, and her normally-straight hair was mussed. She splashed some water on her face and smoothed her hair down, then put her helmet back on and opened the door.  
Pink hugged her as soon as she emerged from the bathroom, and she collapsed into his arms. They held each other for a good minute before letting go.   
“You alright?” Pink asked tenderly, and White nodded, taking his hand as they began to walk back in the direction of the electrical room. They leaned into each other, and White found comfort in the silence that surrounded them as they walked.   
It’ll be alright, she assured herself, trying to be positive. We’ll get through this… We have to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> white is not used to seeing dead bodies


	3. No new leads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crewmates discuss their day's activities.

Ch2  
The rest of the crewmates were already seated around a cafeteria table when White and Pink returned from the bathroom. Upon seeing them, Brown clapped their hands to signal everyone to stop chattering.  
“As you’ve all probably guessed, there’s only one reasonable explanation for this.” White and Pink sat down together as Brown began to speak. “There is an imposter among us.”   
White shuddered. She suddenly remembered the lessons on imposters that the crewmates had been given as part of their training.   
Imposters were a parasitic organism which took over a host and manipulated their body to fit the imposter’s needs. The imposter’s control over the host’s brain would allow the imposter access to most of the crewmate’s memories, allowing it to blend in with the real crewmates easily. The changes to the crewmate’s body couldn’t be detected by sight, so a scan was required to tell an imposter apart from a regular person.   
Around the table, the others appeared uncomfortable as well. Blue was glancing anxiously towards her daughter, who was sitting on the floor. Purple was muttering something under her breath, clenching her teeth as she did so. Yellow and Cyan each had an arm around Red.  
“What do we do now, Captain?” Green asked. He seemed to be somewhat composed for the time being. Being the co-captain, he likely had experience with this sort of thing.  
“We’ll need to scan everyone,” Blue said. “Unfortunately, the scanner’s rebooting right now, and I’m not sure how long it’s going to take...” Her voice trailed off.  
White groaned inwardly. She knew, both from experience and from Pink complaining to her, that the scanner was horribly slow. It could take ten minutes to complete a scan, and another hour just to process the results.   
“That’ll take forever with the old model we’ve got on this ship,” Pink sighed. “We might not even get to start today, since it’s been extra slow with rebooting lately.”   
“Well, the other thing we can do,” Brown said. “I’ll need you all to tell me what you were doing between lunch and the time the body was found. Blue, since you found it, why don’t you go first?” Brown motioned to Blue to speak.  
Blue nodded. “Well, after lunch I went to medbay. I was looking at some of the Polus samples for a while, then remembered that I had to get Cyan’s and Orange’s scans in. So I went to Security to get Cyan first, and after I’d gotten his results, I went to Electrical to find Orange and that’s...when I saw his body.” She twisted a lock of her hair around her finger anxiously.  
“Okay, who was with you during this time?” Brown inquired.  
“Well, Pink was there most of the time, doing paperwork and looking at samples. Cyan was there for maybe… Fifteen minutes at most?”  
Cyan nodded, and Pink chimed in, “I left for a bit to water the plants.”  
“All right, next… How about you, Green?” Brown turned to the co-captain and crewmate in charge of communications.  
Green stated that he’d been in the communications room the whole time, and the rest of the crewmates responded with their day’s activities as well. Red had finished her tasks in the engine rooms and then went to hang out with Yellow, who had been in the reactor the whole time. Cyan said he’d been in security and Brown was in Admin. Purple was in Navigation. Black said that he had been in O2 then went to Weapons to do maintenance, and White agreed that she’d seen him working in Weapons. White herself had finished her paperwork in Weapons then was starting a task in Shields when the meeting was called. All in all, nobody seemed more suspicious than anyone else, and nobody seemed to have a completely solid alibi.   
“Well, I guess that didn’t really lead us to any solid conclusions,” Brown admitted. “It’s clear that we should take action to prevent this from happening again though. I propose that we use a buddy system. You are responsible for checking in with your buddy every half hour, and if they don’t respond, you should make sure they’re okay. Any objections?”  
Everyone seemed to be satisfied with that, aside from Green.  
“Can we not call it a buddy system?” Green sounded annoyed as he continued, “We’re adults, not elementary schoolers.” White rolled her eyes at his pettiness, but Brown seemed unbothered, if not a bit amused.  
“Okay, we’ll call them partner groups then. Remember, you are responsible for your group members, and should check up on them regularly.” Brown went on to assign groups- Red, Yellow and Cyan; Blue and Pink, White, Purple and Black, and Green and Brown. White didn’t mind her group assignment. Black was quiet, and Purple was usually tolerable enough.   
By the time the groups were assigned, it was almost time for dinner, so Brown dismissed the crewmates. Some went back to their work areas to finish their last tasks, and the rest took it as a time to relax. White and Pink settled down together at a cafeteria table, both still a bit shaken by Orange’s death. White lay on the bench attached to the table, her head on Pink’s lap.   
“I hope we’re able to catch the imposter,” he said, absentmindedly stroking her hair.   
“We’ll get them,” White assured him. “Especially with the scanner. Even if you guys can’t use it today…”  
“I hope so… But-,” Pink was cut off by both of their tablets buzzing.   
They each reached for their own. White opened her tablet expecting one of the others to be asking if anyone had seen a certain tool, or maybe sharing a meme that they’d made. However, instead, there was a message from Black.   
Black: Isn’t this one of the Polus specimen crates?  
Attached was an image of the crate, but something was wrong. A corner of it looked to be… Gone. Around it, the wood was rough and splintered, like it had been chewed through. White’s blood ran cold. What the hell…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Place your bets folks. Who's the imposter?   
> (It will be revealed soon!!)


	4. Things Get Worse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haha, these fools get more anxious. Anyone could be a killer and now there is new tea.

Blue couldn’t believe it. However, her eyes weren’t lying to her as she inspected the breached crate. One of the specimens from Polus... escaped? They weren’t supposed to have any live specimens in this shipment.   
Most of the crewmates were gathered in Storage, save for Green and Cyan, who had volunteered to eject Orange’s body and clean up the scene of the crime. They gaped at the breached box.   
After Blue confirmed that there was, in fact, a hole that hadn’t been there when they’d moved the crates into the ship, Brown declared that they needed to open the crate and find out what was in it. The list of transported items was retrieved from the Admin files, and the box was gingerly opened.   
The contents of the box were unpacked one by one, with each item on the list being checked off as it was removed. Everything seemed to be accounted for, with the only anomaly being that there were two extra containers in the bottom of the box, or what were assumed to have previously been containers. They were now nothing but shards, having been cracked seemingly from the inside.  
“Those weren’t supposed to be there,” Brown said, checking the list worriedly. A silence fell over the gathered crewmates as they contemplated what this meant.   
Blue examined the shattered containers. They had been made of glass, though not a very strong glass, considering how easy the parasites had broken out of it. Whoever had packed the parasites in clearly didn’t know what they were doing.  
Or they knew exactly what they were doing. A thought pricked the back of Blue’s mind; a very disturbing thought. Had this been a deliberate act of sabotage?  
“So… There are two imposters?” Red’s voice shook. She was clutching Yellow’s arm.   
“It seems so.” Blue glanced back to the two containers, frowning. This wasn’t going to be easy. Before, she’d been hopeful that there could be just one impostor, but two made things much more difficult. Stories of entire crews being destroyed ran through her mind. Some crews had been finished off by only a single parasite, but it was rare for crews of more than four members to be so susceptible. But two? Blue shuddered. She glanced around the room, looking at the others. Anyone could be an impostor.  
“Crewmates.” Brown’s voice broke through the uncomfortable silence. “We know this is a difficult time. So I ask, if you see anything suspicious at all… To please report it. Call a meeting. And don’t forget to check in with your partner groups.”   
Everyone nodded. The tension was palpable, and anxiety was setting in amongst the crew members.   
“I’m going to go check on the scanner,” Blue said, and began walking towards medbay. She knew that it likely wouldn’t be done for another few hours. Stupid outdated scanner. I should’ve demanded an upgrade as soon as we left for this mission. She bit her lip angrily.  
“Mommy?”  
Little Blue was waiting in the cafeteria, coloring papers in hand.   
“Little Blue…” Blue swallowed her anger, and, upon realizing that she’d been clenching her fists, relaxed her hands.   
Little Blue ran up to Blue and held up her arms, indicating that she wanted to be picked up. Blue obliged, swooping her daughter into a hug, inciting a giggle from the little girl.   
As Blue nuzzled her daughter, a sense of determination washed over her. "Nobody is going to hurt you, Little Blue," she thought. "I’ll do anything to keep you safe."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALSO i realized i have no idea how to make italics in this website. so- now thoughts will be in quotes and have "dialogue" tags, sorry for any weird out of place POV sentences in previous chapters. They were probably thoughts of characters


	5. Things Get Even Worse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A description of the crewmates' evening activities. However, an incident occurs afterwards which puts them all on edge...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sure you can tell I'm not the best at titling chapters, lol

Red sighed as she lay between Cyan and Yellow. They’d all changed into their pajamas, and the warmth surrounding her made her want to go to sleep.   
They were laying on the floor of their room. There were six rooms of sleeping quarters in the Skeld; four each had four bunks built into the wall and two, the captain and co-captain’s room, each had a single bed. In one of the bunks, Black was already sleeping. Or Red presumed him to be, as the curtain was drawn over his bunk. She didn’t really care, as she was preoccupied with snuggling with Yellow and Cyan.   
Still, a string of what-ifs was running through Red’s mind. She sighed, attracting the attention of Yellow and Cyan, who had evidently been lost in thoughts of their own.   
“Something on your mind?” Cyan’s voice was breathy, as if he was already about to drift off. Yet it held comfort for Red, and she nestled her head closer into his shoulder as she spoke.  
“I just… I’m worried.”  
“It’ll be okay.” Yellow’s optimism was comforting. Red wished she could be so sure of herself. Since an Imposter had boarded the ship, nothing seemed certain any more.   
“We’ll protect each other,” Cyan added on.   
Red couldn’t stop herself from smiling more as the three snuggled closer, Yellow spooning her from behind. Slowly, her eyelids grew heavy, and she fell asleep.  
【☆】★【☆】★【☆】★【☆】★【☆】  
Blue powered off the computer monitor she’d been taking notes on and looked up. Medbay was almost completely silent, aside from the sound of the scanner’s low hum as it rebooted itself and deleted old data. It was the worst time for it to be doing this, but the weekly reboot had been delayed for so long that the scanner started rebooting itself. Usually, Blue would just let it run overnight. She sighed. Even if it finished within the next few minutes, which was unlikely, most of the others had gone to bed. It would be too late to ask them to come to Medbay for scans.  
Blue stood up and walked to the cot Little Blue was sleeping in. She picked up her daughter and left Medbay, heading for the locker room. The clock on the cafeteria wall read 11:54.   
【☆】★【☆】★【☆】★【☆】★【☆】  
Brown lay in bed, staring up at the ceiling. They couldn’t sleep, though it felt as if they’d been laying in bed for hours. The burden of keeping an entire crew of people safe had placed upon Brown’s shoulders, and they’d failed.   
They sighed internally. They should be doing something useful, not laying here worrying. The crew wouldn’t benefit from having their captain sleep deprived and depressed that a single life had been lost. Other crews had been completely devastated by Imposters, and it was up to Brown to prevent the crew of the Skeld from succumbing to the same fate.   
【☆】★【☆】★【☆】★【☆】★【☆】  
Alarm bells rang throughout the Skeld, rousing the crewmates from sleep. Pink woke with White next to him, as they’d fallen asleep together the previous night. He yawned and reached for his tablet, which was on the shelf built into the bunk’s headboard.   
A message from Blue greeted him.   
Blue: Come to medbay now.  
Pink, surprised that Blue, who almost never used the messaging system on the tablets, had messaged him, was immediately concerned. Hurriedly, he got into his suit and made his way to medbay.   
An appalling sight greeted him. Blue and Brown were standing over the scanner, or at least, what remained of it. It looked like someone had taken a hammer and smashed it to bits, rendering the device useless for the time being. Pieces of it were scattered all over the room.   
Horror spread through Pink. “Who would do such a thing?” he asked, taking in the scene.   
Brown’s voice was uncharacteristically low. “The imposter, one or both of them,” they growled. “Either way, we need to call another meeting.”   
Less than fifteen minutes later, the others, most of them groggy from sleep, drifted to their seats at the table.  
“Let me guess, another tragedy.” Cyan sounded bored, his tone too flat for the sarcastic remark to land. Besides him, Red cringed, and Yellow yawned.   
White sat down next to Pink, whispering, “What’s going on?” Then, she met his eyes, and her expression changed, colored with understanding.   
Purple was last to arrive again, rubbing her eyes sleepily as she took her seat.   
Once everyone was at the table, Brown addressed them. Once the broken scanner was announced, shock spread through the table. Red clutched Yellow’s arm, and Green scowled. Black looked no more than slightly miffed, as usual, but he hadn’t seemed to be one for showing emotion anyways. Clearly, the shock of Orange’s death had worn off, and the crewmates were more responsive to the news.   
“What happened?” Purple was the first to demand details. She was gripping the table, clearly quite upset.   
“This morning, I came into Medbay at around quarter to seven” Blue began speaking, and the rest of the crewmates quieted in order to listen to her. “The door was closed, but not locked… When I walked in, I noticed that there were pieces scattered all over the floor… Then I saw that the scanner was destroyed. It must’ve happened after midnight, when I went to sleep.” She bit her lip, looking to Brown as if she were done talking.   
“Are you sure it was like that when you came in?” Heads turned at Purple’s sudden retort. Her glaring eyes flared accusatively.   
“Are you suggesting she did it?” Pink found himself speaking in defense of Blue. He wasn’t exactly sure why; he couldn’t prove Blue’s innocence. However, he felt as if he trusted her. Besides, she hadn’t done anything suspicious that he knew of.  
“I’m just saying, you spend more time in Medbay than anyone,” Purple continued. “I’m surprised you didn’t even see anything.”   
“It happened when I was asleep,” Blue protested, but murmurs were beginning to ripple around the table. Yellow was turning to whisper something into Red’s ear. Green was muttering under his breath.  
Brown silenced the group. “Nobody should be accusing anyone,” they said. “Let’s hear everyone’s activities on the night of the crime.”   
First up was Green, who explained that he had been sleeping, “as any normal person would be.” He had nobody to back up his claim, since he was the co captain and slept in his own room, but few of the others did either. Red, Yellow and Orange also claimed to have been asleep at the time, and said Black had also come to bed earlier than them. The only person who admitted to having gotten up at all in the middle of the night was Purple, who blamed insomnia and said she’d only gone to the bathroom.  
“That’s suspicious. First you accuse Blue out of nowhere, and now suddenly you admit you were out of bed?” Cyan suddenly said. Purple looked disturbed at the notion that she might be guilty.   
“I- It wasn’t me! I only thought it was Blue because she was the last one to have been in Medbay. She could’ve easily committed the crime then went to bed and said she found it that way!” The pitch of Purple’s voice rose as she defended herself.   
Cyan opened his mouth to speak again, but Green banged his fist on the table, startling them into silence.   
“Throwing around random accusations is doing nothing!” He exclaimed. “Shut up and let your captain talk!”   
“Thank you, Green.” Brown’s gaze swept over the gathered crewmates. “I know you’re all stressed, but we should be working together here. Yellow, as the senior engineer, I’d like you to take a look at the scanner. Blue, find out if there’s any other method for determining Imposters from uninfected humans that doesn’t require special equipment. Purple, keep us on track back to Polus.” Oh, right. Pink recalled Brown announcing that the ship would be turning back at yesterday’s dinner. Polus was much closer than any other base, after all.   
Brown continued distributing work. “Black and Red, unfortunately you’ll have more work now since Orange isn’t here to take care of Electrical. And Pink, take over Blue’s tasks as she works on finding other ways to pick out Imposters.”   
Really? Pink already considered his tasks to be enough on their own. Around him, the others grumbled at their own increased workloads as they started to disperse from the table.   
“Guess we won’t have much free time today,” White said glumly.   
“Well, let’s make the most of breakfast time, then,” Pink responded, holding out his arm to her. White took it, and they headed over to get some food.

**Author's Note:**

> suffer


End file.
